<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>His Brothers Keeper by RumbleFish14</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29048778">His Brothers Keeper</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/RumbleFish14/pseuds/RumbleFish14'>RumbleFish14</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Vikings [7]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Vikings (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Bonding, Explicit Sexual Content, Knotting, Lovers, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Minor Violence, Sibling Incest</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 06:33:30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>6,478</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29048778</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/RumbleFish14/pseuds/RumbleFish14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Bjorn is tired of Ubbe and Ivar fighting over Hvitserk during his heat and decides to enjoy it himself</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Bjorn/Hvitserk, Ubbe/Hvitserk/Ivar</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Vikings [7]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2081790</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>18</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>His Brothers Keeper</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>His Brother’s Keeper</p><p> </p><p>It was midwinter and Kattegat was quiet. A blanket of snow fell over their village, accompanied by an icy wind so fierce even the animals didn't come out. Everyone was holed up in their houses, keeping the fires burning strong to wait it out, hoping for a break to do some hunting before their storage hut ran too low. The sun hid behind the fog most days, offering little to no warmth, which only made it all colder and the nights were unbearable. </p><p>Bjorn paced up and down the halls of his mothers kingdom. Their large home sat in the middle of Kattegat, twice the size as it was when he was a child. He could walk the halls all night and never circle the entire structure. He was up in the dead of night because he was restless, tired of being pent up due to the harsh weather. </p><p>They couldn't raid villages when the water was a frozen block of ice. The wind alone was cold enough to kill the strongest of them, and he didn't need an army of ships dying due to the cold. It meant they had to wait until spring to try again. Other times he would hunt, just to keep himself busy, but game was scarce, leaving him with nothing to do but sit and wait. </p><p>He felt like a caged animal. His alpha was eager to go out, to hunt and roam their lands, to fight with people who sought to take Kattegat for themselves. And knowing that he couldn't, had all that power building inside him, threatening to break free and consume anything or anyone in reach. </p><p>With his mother on the throne and his father dead, their people looked to him, a powerful alpha to take control alongside Lagertha. He kept the peace, as well as enforced the laws, kept out raiding parties, provided meat and other much needed food items such as herbs and fruits and freshwater. It was a lot to take on alone, but he was the first son of Ragnar Lothbrok, it was who he was. </p><p>Unlike his brothers, he didn't get to lounge around all day and eat and drink until they passed out and he didn't get to sleep with whoever was ready and willing. They were a bunch of lazy alphas, and an omega, Hvitserk, but he acted like an alpha might...sometimes.</p><p>As he was pacing the halls, trying to come up with a way to provide food for an entire village in the harshest winter months, his brothers were probably drunk and having an orgy, sated and happy and stress free. Which is exactly what he wanted. </p><p>"Gods!" Bjorn cursed to the sky when he passed the first open window he came to. "Of all the nights…"</p><p>There was no point in complaining. The Gods didn't care how hard his job was, or that he'd rather be deep into the nearest warm body, chasing after that feeling, instead of taking on his responsibilities. He needed to handle his business, then fall into his needs.</p><p>Accepting his fate, Bjorn was resigned to his duties. He checked all the windows, making sure the guards were in place, keeping the fires going, checking on his and Torvi's children. He was about to call it a night and fall into a restless sleep, when he smelled it. </p><p>An omega, one in particular, who at the moment was so aroused, he was likely alleging every alpha in a five mile radius. Bjorn groaned deeply, inhaling that smell into his lungs until his body hardened. He stopped in the hallway, turned on his feet and retook all those steps until that smell became stronger. </p><p>It was Hvitserk. </p><p>Bjorn knew that smell anywhere. Hvitserk wasn't in heat, but he was close and he was aroused and driving him insane. Heat coiled in his belly, his hands balled into fists at his side and his teeth clenched so hard he was sure he broke a tooth. </p><p>Without meaning to, Hvitserk was drawing the attention of the alphas set to guard the main door into their home. Bjorn recognized them instantly as they approached the closed door. They seemed to be in a trance, unaware of him standing a few feet away, his power like a cloud around him. They advanced on the door, growling deep within their chests. </p><p>Bjorn moved before he completed the thought. His sword was drawn and within moments, both guards fell to the ground at his feet, dead. Blood mixed with that smell, making it nearly impossible not to give in, find Hvitserk and use him until he was satisfied. </p><p>Maybe because it was so worked up he didn't realize that under that smell, beyond the door, his brothers were fighting. Not just telling back and forth until one of them gave up and drank until they fell asleep, but they were actually fighting. </p><p>Bjorn could hear Ubbe's boots on the ground, his swift, sure movements that reminded him so much of their father, it was like they were the same person. Ivar was unmistakable, the constant dragging sound of him crawling across the floor far faster than one could throw an axe, he was just as dangerous as Ubbe was, legs or no legs. </p><p>They were fighting. Yelling, grunting, cursing each other. Their power seeped through the slats of wood on the walls, drifting into his nose like he was standing inside of a fire, that smoky smell of wood burning. The clash of metal against metal let him know that weapons were involved, Ubbe probably wielded his sword while Ivar had his axe.</p><p>They were in the middle of a battle. </p><p>Under that, Bjorn could hear Hvitserk groaning softly, the simple shift of linens on the bed, the ruffle of fur. When the sounds of his brothers became louder, Hvitserk's groans turned into amused laughs, because he enjoyed everything about them fighting it out, fighting over him.</p><p>"Sisters would have been easier." Bjorn mumbled under his breath. He stepped over the bodies at his feet, then gripped the door handle so hard the iron bent into the shapes of his fingers. "Enough!!"</p><p>The room stopped. Ubbe and Ivar kept to opposite sides of the room, bloodied, half naked, breathless and harder than Bjorn could have imagined. Hvitserk writhed on the bed, naked against the furs, worked up, sweaty, pawing at his own body. </p><p>Bjorn growled, his eyes on Hvitserk. Both Ubbe and Ivar bared their necks to him in obedience, in submission, which pleased his alpha. He didn't take his eyes off the bed as he walked closer.</p><p>"What is the meaning of this?" Bjorn shouted, feeling the room shake when his power dripped from his skin. "Have you all gone mad?"</p><p>Hvitserk groaned again. "Bjorn…"</p><p>"Answer me!" He shouted again when no one came forth with an answer. "You are brothers, for Gods sake."</p><p>Ivar let out a deep, possessive growl. "Ubbe thinks since he is the oldest, that he deserves to have Hvitserk first before his heat."</p><p>"Because I should." Ubbe growled back. "Ivar had him the last time, so this time belongs to me."</p><p>Fighting over who gets to fuck their needy, omega brother was definitely something to fight over. Bjorn had seen their people fight to the death over something like this, not to mention he just killed two of his people for creeping up on the door without permission. </p><p>"First of all," Bjorn said as he approached the bed, making Hvitserk squirm and spread his legs. "I am the oldest of us, by many years. Second of all, Ivar, if you had Hvitserk last time, you know it's Ubbe's turn."</p><p>"I want it to be my turn." Ivar growled at him this time, shifting his shoulders so he appeared bigger than he was. </p><p>Bjorn turned away from Hvitserk and over to Ivar. He kept his pace slow, his boots slamming down on the floor, power pushing outward with every step he took until Ubbe was on his knees and Ivar was tilting his head, trying to fight it, trying not to give in. </p><p>"And I am sick of you two fighting." Bjorn growled back, his power intense enough to force Ivar to break eye contact, showing him who was in charge. "You are both so greedy, fighting each other when you should be enjoying his body together."</p><p>Ubbe let out a soft sound that Bjorn could only describe as regretful. </p><p>A wave of power, of sexually charged power iminated out of Hvitserk's body. It washed over them at the same time. Ubbe fell, but caught himself on his hands before he smashed his face against the ground. Ivar leaned back against the wall, his eyes rolling to the back of his head, while Bjorn was pulled back towards the end of the bed. He gripped it just in time for another wave to wash over him. </p><p>"Someone needs to touch me." Hvitserk spread his legs wider, enticing them all to act on their needs and desires. "Or all of you."</p><p>By nature, alphas didn't like to share their partners. Especially not if that person was an omega. They were too enticing, every inch of their bodies was designed to attract an alpha to mate with. It produced that very primal side of them all, leaving consequences and reasoning untouched. Sharing would be very bad, even for the strongest alpha. </p><p>"Who do you want, omega?" Bjorn asked. He took his hand off the hilt of his sword and gripped one of Hvitserk's ankles. "You must have an idea of who you want tonight."</p><p>"I want both." Hvitserk whined. "That's why they started fighting, because I said I wanted both."</p><p>Bjorn rubbed at his ankle with his thumb, then slowly moved up his leg. "I feel how much you want it, Hvitserk. And your brothers are being childish." He glared at them before giving Hvitserk his undivided attention. "Maybe you require someone else this time."</p><p>Ubbe and Ivar growled at the same time, as if after all that fighting, he finally agreed to be mad at the same thing; him. </p><p>"Please, Bjorn." Hvitserk begged. </p><p>"You're in luck, brothers." Bjorn slid both hands up Hvitserk's calves to his thighs, then pulled him to the edge of the bed so he was going staring between them, able to see how wet he was. "It looks like I'm going to be the one Hvitserk uses for his heat this month."</p><p>"He is mine!" Ivar growled, fighting against the will to submit. He even began crawling forward, advancing on the bed. </p><p>Seconds away from kissing the inside of Hvitserk's thighs, Bjorn turned to face his brother, bending a little to be at his level. "Are you willing to fight for it, Ivar?"</p><p>"Ivar…" Ubbe said softly, sliding closer until he pulled his brother back by the band of his trousers. "Don't."</p><p>Bjorn smirked at Ubbe. "Let him go, Ubbe. Let us see how bad he really wants it."</p><p>Ubbe held Ivar tighter against his chest. "Don't listen to him, Ivar. Just breathe."</p><p>The only breath he took was another growl. "I could win."</p><p>Bjorn grinned, making eyes with Ubbe at the same time and they both knew, they all knew that if he and Ivar were to fight, to actually fight to the death, that he would win. </p><p>The next wave of heat was stronger, pulling him back until he was once again inside the cradle of Hvitserk's hips. His hands slid up his thighs again, then grippes both hips, leaving his cock untouched. He was beyond hard, pulsing and aching, ready to be used and tired of waiting.</p><p>"Look at you, little omega." Bjorn pushed his hands up to grip his waist, then pulled Hvitserk forward until he was sitting, eye to eye with him. "Teasing your brothers…" he tisked when Hvitserk smiled. "You should know better."</p><p>"They wanted to tease me," Hvitserk defended. He slid his hands up Bjorn's fur coat, feeling the muscles of his arms underneath. "I told them what I wanted and they decided to fight over it."</p><p>"You knew that would happen." Bjorn gripped his throat tightly, squeezing until he could see the sharp points of Hvitserk's canines. "You wanted them to fight for you."</p><p>Before he spoke, Hvitserk pushed his hands into Bjorn's furs, under his tunic and his shirt until he felt hot, soft skin to dig his nails into. "I'm a viking, Bjorn, we love to fight and be fought over. I can't help it." </p><p>Hvitserk's mating marks on his neck were now pressed into Bjorn's fingers. He had one on either side of his neck, belonging to both of his brothers and from the way he held him, one mark was touched by his thumb while the other was touched by the tips of his other fingers. He rubbed them, making Hvitserk grind against his body, making Ivar and Ubbe give defensive growls that deeper fear into his bones.</p><p>"You don't even try to help it, do you." He asked but he didn't expect an answer. Instead, he released Hvitserk's throat, then licked over the mark on the left side, Ivar's mark. "You're supposed to be the best of us, brother." He groaned, switching sides to lick across the other one, Ubbe's mark. "Not using your body to make us crazy."</p><p>"Bjorn." Hvitserk moaned, arcing his hips to rub himself over the rough fur coat. </p><p>"Take your hair down for me." </p><p>This time, it was Ubbe who let out a deep, angry sounding groan. Ubbe was very territorial over Hvitserk's hair for some reason, he never wanted anyone to touch it, or braid it. It had to be him and only him. Bjorn didn't know why, exactly, but it was just mean enough to remind his brothers who was in charge. </p><p>Long hair fell around Hvitserk like a cloud of sunlight. He wound both hands into it, pulling a gasping whine from him, then another growl from Ubbe. "Would you like to be my pretty omega tonight?"</p><p>Hvitserk swallowed thickly as he nodded. His hands slid to the small or Bjorn's back and palmed the hidden dagger. He pulled it out, pushing the sharp edge gently against his side. "Can you give me what I want?"</p><p>Bjorn growled, leaning into the blade until it cut him. "Oh, yes, I can." One hand moved back to Hvitserk's throat, he tilted him as he eyed his lips, which happened to be Ivar's favorite part of him. "I think you should give your King a kiss, don't you?"</p><p>"Bjorn." Ivar whined this time, literally reaching out to him. </p><p>Hvitserk kissed him with such force that Bjorn tightened his grip around his slender throat and squeezed yet again. They shared kiss after deep kiss until he was pushing Hvitserk back against the bed, then crawled between his split thighs until their cocks pushed together.</p><p>One hand moved down, taking the dagger from Hvitserk until he held it tightly in his palm. He ended the kiss, leaving Hvitserk wanting more, then kissed down his body until he was settled between his thighs. He sucked at them, bit them until he could see his teeth marks, then scraped the sharp edge of the dagger against his soft, perfect skin until he arched his back.  </p><p>"Alpha, please." Hvitserk gripped Bjorn's braid, pulling it to get him closer.</p><p>"I'm going to mark you tonight," Bjorn sucked at the thick, pulsing vein at the bend of his thigh, right next to his groin. "Right here."</p><p>Power filled the room, and not just his this time, but from his brothers as well. They mixed together and created an unpleasant smell, each trying to outrank the other, fighting once again to see who'd win. Ivar and Ubbe did not like that, not at all.</p><p>Bjorn sucked against that spot, almost grazing it with his teeth but held back before it was too late. "Hold on, omega. You belong in my bed this time."</p><p>Hvitserk coiled around him like a snake, pushing his entire face into his neck as Bjorn stood, easily handling him. He rubbed over Hvitserk's backside, squeezed his cheeks, then up his back to dig his nails in. And just like Hvitserk, he pushed into his neck, smelling him. </p><p>"You are so wet for me."</p><p>"Ivar, breathe." Ubbe demanded again. He had one entire arm buckled around his brothers chest, blocking him from moving. "I'll take care of whatever you need tonight." </p><p>"Promise?"</p><p>Ubbe nuzzled his ear. "I promise."</p><p>Bjorn turned his head, meeting their glowing eyes and smiled, Ubbe promised with absolute truth. "I will have him back with his heat is over. Until then, be good, boys."</p><p>Before he made it back to the door, he stopped and realized he was about to carry Hvitserk out of the room completely naked. In a house full of alphas that would be disastrous. Within moments, he pushed Hvitserk back against the wall and used the power of his hips to hold onto him as he unclipped the fur coat from around his shoulders, then swung it around until Hvitserk pulled it close to his body. </p><p>"You are far too beautiful to show to just anyone." Bjorn explained when Hvitserk narrowed his eyes at the gesture. Then he smiled at his answer. "I don't want them to ever see you like this."</p><p>"You're the King of Kattegat, they wouldn't dare look unless you gave them permission." Hvitserk kissed him and wrapped both arms around his neck. "Hurry now, I'm dripping all over your clothes."</p><p>Bjorn groaned and let his hands slip from the small of his back to his ass, feeling slick drip as he squeezed. "Good, because I want it all over me, Hvitserk. I want your smell all over me."</p><p>Without another word, from any of them, not even Ivar, Bjorn pushed his way through the doors, stepped over the two dead alphas at his feet and all but ran towards his room. All the while, Hvitserk was rutting against him, grinding his hips forward, kissing his neck, telling him how much he wanted him, how powerful he was.</p><p>By the time they entered his room, Bjorn was so worked up he couldn't stop growling. He kicked his door shut, moved over the furs covering the cold ground and pushed Hvitserk into his bed, laying his entire body along the length of his own, finally able to grind against him. </p><p>"Oh, how I have dreamt of this, Hvitserk." Bjorn groaned into his neck, both hands on Hvitserk's hips to keep his body in that position. "I can hear you with them at night while they give you pleasure, while they take comfort in your beautiful, perfect body."</p><p>Hvitserk had his eyes shut, gasping at the words spoken between eager growls. </p><p>"I know Ubbe is a gentle, caring lover. I hear how he speaks to you, like you really are a prince. The bed creaks with those slow, deep thrusts that have you gasping his name until you can't breathe."</p><p>Hvitserk gave the same gasping sound as Bjorn described. </p><p>"But Ivar isn't like that, is he? Oh, no. The bed pounds against the wall when you're with him. He calls you things I've never even dreamt of calling someone I loved, but it gets you so worked up...I can hear it in your voice. I've seen the marks after, likes he's beaten you…"</p><p>"He doesn't." Hvitserk assured him with a weak, shuddering breath. "I like it."</p><p>Bjorn moved out of his neck to look down into his eyes. "I know you do, Hvitserk. I am forced to listen to everything you do with them, every word, every sound."</p><p>"Now I'm yours."</p><p>Something changed, a gentle shift in Hvitserk's eyes, in his smell. Under the need and arousal, was uncertainty and hesitation. It forced him to move, kneeling between Hvitserk's spread thighs, carefully looking down at him.</p><p>"Have you changed your mind?" Bjorn asked, hoping he didn't ruin it before it began but deep down, he knew something was off. "I apologize if I moved too fast for you."</p><p>"You didn't," Hvitserk sat up, cupping his alphas worried face. "It's just that we haven't been together before and I wanted to be good for you."</p><p>"Hvitserk, you already are good for me." Bjorn moved closer, pulling Hvitserk against him. "I'm willing to do anything you want. I'll be careful, I promise."</p><p>The need to pin him down and fuck him until the bed fell apart vanished quickly. Hvitserk was nervous. It was their first time together and that was capable of making both of them doubt each other and themselves. Even when it had been fast and intense before, it was slow now, reassuring. </p><p>"I know what people say about me. That I sleep with anyone and everyone who wants it." Hvitserk said quietly, unable to meet Bjorn's eyes. "But I haven't."</p><p>"I know you haven't, I know they only say that because you tell them no." Bjorn lightly gripped Hvitserk's chin until he could see worried eyes. "If they had you already, they'd never say such mean things because you are perfect, little brother. They should be so lucky to have you."</p><p>It didn't look like Hvitserk believed him, even when he smiled and stroked over the side of his face with a soft touch.</p><p>"Hvitserk, do you have any idea what Ivar does to those who spread those lies?" He waited for an answer but didn't get one. "I've seen him kill three men for bragging about it."</p><p>Hvitserk's eyes were wide. "Why didn't he say anything?"</p><p>"Does he need to?" Bjorn shook his head. "If he hadn't, you know that Ubbe and I would have taken care of them just as quickly."</p><p>"I've never been with anyone besides them."</p><p>Bjorn helped him lay back down and tried to soothe him by stroking his fingers into his hair. "I know, Hvitserk. If you had, I'd smell them on you."</p><p>Hvitserk smiled. </p><p>"Is that why you're nervous? Because you think I believed those lies?"</p><p>"Partly." Hvitserk looked away again. "I know you've been with a lot of omegas before...what if I'm not as good?"</p><p>Bjorn's jaw almost dropped to the floor before he caught himself. Yes, he had been with as many omegas as he possibly could, but that was just because he never had the one he really wanted. </p><p>"I was only with them because I wanted you." Bjorn smiled at his shocked look. "I know how much you love our brothers and didn't want to be greedy, so I found others to warm my bed and pretended it was you."</p><p>"Why didn't you…" he shook his head, unable to complete his sentence until he took a deep breath. "You never said anything, Bjorn."</p><p>It was his turn to look away. "I thought if you wanted me like you want them, then it would have happened for us and when it didn't…I just thought you didn't want me."</p><p>"You're the King, Bjorn. Or you might as well be with your mother on the throne. They, we, look to you more than we do her." Hvitserk said in a rush of breath. "You could have anyone, you have had everyone you wanted. Why would you want me?"</p><p>Bjorn moved up, once again covering him with the bulk of his body weight until Hvitserk accepted it with a heavy sigh. "Because you are not like those other omegas. You are better, you are perfect. You're a warrior, Hvitserk, a real Viking with honor, you don't spread your legs for any alpha, you have standards."</p><p>Hvitserk rubbed his face along Bjorn's arm. </p><p>"You are fearless, powerful. Why wouldn't I want you?"</p><p>When Hvitserk didn't have a reply, Bjorn knew one wasn't needed. He knew that he made his point by the blush on Hvitserk's cheeks, by the smile in the corner of his mouth. </p><p>"Why don't I show you instead, hmm? Then maybe you'll believe me."</p><p>"Bjorn…"</p><p>Without giving him time to say more, Bjorn took his mouth in a slow, deliberate kiss that had that next sigh flowing freely into his mouth. He linked their hands and pressed them down against the furs on the bed, lacing their fingers. He kissed him until the need to breathe became overwhelming and ended it with a slip of his teeth against Hvitserk's lips. </p><p>"I will show you every day and night until you believe me." Bjorn kissed down his neck, licking over his mating mark before he did the same to the other side. "Over and over again."</p><p>Hvitserk replied with another sharp gasp. Bjorn didn't stop, he moved lower, kissing over his chest, sucking his nipples as his hands moved up and down his curvy sides. He wiggled between Hvitserk's split thighs, grinding his cock against the furs on the bed. </p><p>"Bjorn." </p><p>He looked up, but didn't stop. He moved down to kiss along his stomach, his ribs, both soft hips. He smelled his skin, smelling his brothers and sex and sweat and need. He inhaled until his body was about to explode. </p><p>"You have too many clothes on." </p><p>Bjorn stopped just before he sucked him down. "Is that so?"</p><p>Hvitserk pulled at his tunic. "Take it off. I want to feel you."</p><p>Unable to deny a request like that, Bjorn sat up and pulled his tunic off easily. He tossed it, then unlaced his trousers until they bagged around his hips. His belt fell to the side, his boots kicked off until he was all but naked between his thighs. </p><p>"All of it."</p><p>Bjorn smiled. "Not until I'm done with you." He kissed the knee to his left, then up the inside of one thigh all the way to the same side of his cock. He kissed it, then started down at the other knee and repeated his actions until he kissed the other side of his cock. "I have much, much more to do."</p><p>"I love your body, Bjorn." Hvitserk rubbed against his bulging shoulders. "I've never seen someone as large as you."</p><p>Bjorn groaned against his stomach. "Tell me more."</p><p>While he waited, patiently because he knew Hvitserk could get a little shy around him, he covered every inch of his skin with his mouth, kissing, sucking and biting marks into it. Digging his nails into his sides, pulling him closer. Always closer. While he adored him with his mouth and his hands, Bjorn pushed the lower half of his body against the bed, giving himself a little friction. </p><p>"You're bigger than me," Hvitserk groaned, arching into his touch. "You're not afraid to fight me, you know I can fight."</p><p>Bjorn groaned. "I love that the most. It turns me on so bad."</p><p>Hvitserk's next words were lost, turned into deep, gasping groans as Bjorn took him all the way into his mouth. He could taste his arousal as it leaked into his mouth, he could feel how much Hvitserk wanted it by the tight grip he had around his braid, pulling it and lifting up into his mouth. Taking what he wanted. </p><p>"You're so good at that, fuck." Hvitserk gasped again, pushing his head down into the furs under him. "Gods!"</p><p>Hvitserk was like nothing he'd ever tasted before. Every omega had their own special taste that set them apart from everyone else. The more you wanted that person, the better they tasted. Hvitserk was like honey in his mouth, sweet and thick and he couldn't get enough. </p><p>"That thing with your tongue…" Hvitserk whimpered, temporarily unable to say it until he gave himself a moment to feel it. "Please do it again."</p><p>Bjorn would have smiled if he could have. Instead, he did what his omega asked and flicked his tongue rhythmically against the foreskin of his cock, pulling it back just enough to taste how wet he was. </p><p>"Bjorn!" </p><p>"Easy." Bjorn shushed him softly after he released him. He pumped him with his hand while he watched Hvitserk's face when his mouth opened or his eyes closed tightly, or when he pushed his face into the furs. "I'll take care of you."</p><p>The furs under his backside were ruined. They were soaking wet with slick, making the fur clump together, making it slippery. Bjorn couldn't stop staring at it as he moved back. He saw it glisten in the candle light, it was the only thing he could smell now, that and his unique bonding smell, directed at Hvitserk and no one else. </p><p>"That smell." Hvitserk moaned, pushing Bjorn's head down with a little too much force. </p><p>"I know," Bjorn inhaled at that thick vein on the inside of his thigh. "It's always been there for you, omega."</p><p>Hvitserk touched his body, feeling it tingle under his hands. "Are you going to?"</p><p>"Mm hmm." He replied without asking specifically what he meant. He sucked against it again, wiggling his tongue back and forth until the blood pumped faster. "Right now?"</p><p>"Yes!" Hvitserk begged. "Then I need you in me, please hurry, Bjorn."</p><p>There was no way he could say no to that, so he didn't. Bjorn smoothed over that spot with his fingers, finding his blue tinted vein, the thickest one, then touched it until it was throbbing. Getting it ready for him.</p><p>"Then you'll be mine." </p><p>"Yours too."</p><p>"Mine." Bjorn growled, waiting until that feeling thrummed in his chest, then bent down again and sucked as much skin into his mouth as possible, then bit down as hard as he could. Blood welled into his mouth quickly, he swallowed again and again and felt the moment the pleasure was too much, and Hvitserk came against his face. </p><p>"Bjorn!!"</p><p>Bjorn didn't stop until that thrum died down a little. He released his skin, now mangled into a forming scar. Bjorn licked against it many times as it dripped down into the slick furs. When he pulled back, he ran his thumb against it over and over again.</p><p>"Now you're mine." Bjorn looked up, watching Hvitserk fight for control. His eyes were glazed, his body sweaty and shaky. "It's perfect."</p><p>Hvitserk saw his come against Bjorn's cheek, he blushed and swiped some away from his cheek, then pushed his entire thumb into Bjorn's mouth. </p><p>Bjorn nearly lost it. He sucked at his finger long after that taste was gone. He did it just because Hvitserk pushed it into his mouth, because he gasped as he did it and seemed to enjoy it just as much as him sucking him. </p><p>"And now you're mine." </p><p>Bjorn grinned. "Only yours, Hvitserk."</p><p>Without being asked or forced, or guided, Bjorn spread Hvitserk's legs, then wiggled down until he could see his dripping hole. His stomach growled, his alpha howled in victory. Before Hvitserk let out another gasp, Bjorn began to eat him. At the first taste, he nearly lost control of himself and finished way too soon. It was like nothing he'd ever had before.</p><p>"Oh, Gods!" Hvitserk gave a broken moan and pushed down, eager for more. "Bjorn."</p><p>There was no way he could stop. Not even when Hvitserk begged him to take him, or pulled at his hair, or pushed down against his face, he could not stop. He gripped both cheeks and worked his tongue in and out again and again until slick was dripping off his face and down his neck. </p><p>"Stop!" </p><p>Bjorn stopped in an instant. He sat up, eyes blurry from the amount of slick on his face and his deep seated lust rising to the surface. He licked his lips, swallowing again and again just for another taste. </p><p>"I need you." Hvitserk gripped him around the back of his neck and pulled him down so he could link his legs around him. "Fuck me, you need to finish the mating."</p><p>Bjorn was instantly in sync with his plan. He reached between them to pull down his trousers and line himself, then kept his hand around one of Hvitserk's thighs, his thumb pressed into his mating mark. It was time. Hvitserk wanted it just as much as he did. </p><p>"I'll be careful." Bjorn assured him, saying the absolute truth. </p><p>Hvitserk lifted his hips, trying to get to him. "I can take it however you give it to me, Bjorn. Remember, Ivar does it hard."</p><p>Bjorn growled, feeling territorial at the mention of his brothers name. "I'm well aware of how hard he takes you, but that's not me, omega. I will take you at my own speed." He looked into Hvitserk's swirling eyes and pushed in slowly, inch by inch. "Hvitserk…"</p><p>"Bjorn…" Hvitserk said his name in the same, gaspy breath as Bjorn said his. </p><p>Although wet from slick and ready to take him, Hvitserk was squeezing him tightly. Bjorn had to bite his lip so he didn't bend down and bite across Ivar's mating mark. Nailes scratched down his shoulders, then his back, then Hvitserk's ankles tightened, welcoming him all the way inside. </p><p>"Perfect." Bjorn groaned deeply as he gave that first powerful thrust. His body met Hvitserk's without hesitation and pushed them both up the bed a little. "You're so perfect."</p><p>Even when Hvitserk didn't say anything, Bjorn knew he felt the same way. He could feel it, he could smell it. They were mated now, what he felt, Bjorn felt and visa versa. It was all one big swirl of emotions and it was impossible to tell whose was whose. </p><p>"Kiss me." Hvitserk pulled on Bjorn's neck. </p><p>Keeping his same steady rhythm, one that he knew would push them both over that edge if he kept it up, Bjorn untangled his hand from Hvitserk's long hair, gripped his flushed cheek and kissed him. The moment Hvitserk whined, Bjorn knew he could taste both his blood and his come mixed together. </p><p>The longer the kiss became, both soft and gentle, but with intense passion, the closer Bjorn felt. He slowed, trying to keep himself in line. And he did, until Hvitserk pushed his feet into his ass, urging him to move faster yet again. </p><p>"Omega…" Bjorn warned, but sped up. </p><p>"I liked that speed." Hvitserk said as he moaned. He pushed his face into Bjorn's neck, bit it, then licked the same spot. "I'm already close."</p><p>"Fuck, me too." Bjorn growled. "But it's too soon, Hvitserk. I need more." </p><p>With protest, Bjorn pulled all the way out of him, leaving his cock wet and cold and Hvitserk squirmed on the bed. "Get on top of me."</p><p>Their positions changed so quickly. Hvitserk pushed him down against the top of the bed, then straddled him. Bjorn held onto his hips, digging his nails in, not to help him get situated again, but to hold himself together. Hvitserk reached back, hands slick, and pushed just a little until his cock slipped back inside. </p><p>"I love when you take what you want." Bjorn whispered against his trembling lips. He pushed his hips up at the same time Hvitserk thrust down, creating a harsh movement that had them both gasping loudly. "I love it so much."</p><p>"Shh," Hvitserk covered Bjorn's mouth with his fingers. "I can't focus when you talk to me like that, please. Just let me ride you."</p><p>As if trained by Freyja in the art of sex, Hvitserk moved his strong, perfect body. He used his muscled thighs to bounce on him, then used his bulging arms to grip the wooden board behind his back, making it very, very difficult to keep himself together. </p><p>Bjorn gripped his hips, then his thighs, he even stroked his cock to get him closer before he lost it. It just made Hvitserk move harder and faster on him. Like he couldn't get enough. </p><p>"You take it so well." Bjorn sucked at his neck, gently rocking his hips up to add to the multitude of sensations around them. "You're gonna make me come, omega."</p><p>Hvitserk stuttered in his movements, he sagged against his chest and felt Bjorn pick up the slack. And he let him, he kissed along his neck as Bjorn pushed into him repeatedly. "You have to knot me. I want it."</p><p>The deepest sounding growl burst from his chest, as it did in battle. It made his knot swell, aching to get into him. "Don't say that, Hvitserk. You know I can't stop."</p><p>"Breed me, alpha." Hvitserk whined, clenching around him in pulses. "I know you want to."</p><p>"Hvitserk." He growled again and pulled back enough to wrap his hand around his slender throat. "Your heat is too close."</p><p>"I need it, please." </p><p>"Omega…"</p><p>Hvitserk gasped, digging his nails into Bjorn's shoulder. "I feel it. Please, Bjorn, please do it. Breed me, give me what I want."</p><p>"Tell me." Bjorn demanded, needing him to say it. He felt his knot breaching him, forcing his hole to stretch to accommodate him. "Say it."</p><p>"Bjorn." Hvitserk pushed his hand between them, working himself hard and fast. "Give me a baby, Bjorn. Come in me, knot me, fucking breed me, please!!!"</p><p>That was all he needed to push his knot inside. It locked into place, connecting them in ways he never felt with anyone else. It seemed like that was the only thing Hvitserk needed, he came with a shaky groan, spilling his seed into his chest like war paint. Bjorn felt his body start to tremble and that was all it took for him to follow with a deep, approving sound. He spilled into him, breeding him just like his omega wanted and it was enough to make Hvitserk come again. </p><p>"That's it, give it all to me, Hvitserk." Bjorn growled into his neck and kept thrusting, pushing it in deeper to make sure it stayed inside him. "I swear to the Gods, I am never letting you go."</p><p>Hvitserk fell against his chest, a shaking, panting mess. He couldn't even hold himself up for very long at a time. But he was smiling, kissing across Bjorn's heaving chest. "You couldn't get rid of me if you tried."</p><p>"No, I couldn't." Bjorn kissed the top of his head and rubbed against his lower back, knowing it would be sore. "You were magnificent, Hvitserk."</p><p>"As were you, my king." Hvitserk shut his eyes, allowing exhaustion to creep in on him and knew Bjorn would take care of everything. </p><p>It wasn't long before Hvitserk was asleep. Bjorn waited until he was snoring lightly before he gripped him tightly in his arms and laid them both down, making sure to keep them connected. His knot released after a while, and he still didn't move. He wanted to be inside him at all times, whenever possible.</p><p>It had been a long time coming for them, for this. Bjorn just didn't expect the immense peace he felt now that it had happened, he didn't expect to feel so complete.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>